Learning how to love you
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: AU: Anthony DiNozzo, an 18 year old male prostitute has a hard life on the streets of New York. One day he lands in the bed of the coach of none other than famous tennis player Leroy Jethro Gibbs, current world's number 3. Will they fall for each other?


**A/N:** Okay, I know some of you probably would prefer an update on my other NCIS stories, but my muse doesn't really cooperate with me on that, so I found this on my computer, dusted it off and decided to post it, maybe that will help me get back into the spirit of writing NCIS-fanfiction.

.

I hope you like it and comments would be most appreciated *smiles*

.

Oh and just for the record, this is a TOTAL AU and it's going to be slash... so if you don't want to read something like that you better click the back button... just so you're warned *sigh*

.

And please remember that English isn't my native language so I hope you don't mind the grammar mistakes too much...

Oh and in no way is this meant to offend anybody, if it does offend, please let me know and I can change it *smiles*

.

**Summary:** AU: Anthony DiNozzo, an 18 year old male prostitute has a hard life on the streets of New York. Having to fend for himself since he's fifteen, he's seen his fair share of twisted human individuals and has had enough to deal with… one day he lands in the bed of the coach of none other than the famous tennis player Leroy Jethro Gibbs, current number 3. At first disgusted with his coach's secret life, Jethro soon finds himself drawn to the young prostitute, who seems to be worth more than he thinks.

But it's not appropriate for Gibbs to be associated with someone like Tony, but love never asks about those rules.

what will happen when both coach and player develop strong feelings for the young man even though in a very different nature? one wanting to possess, the other wanting to love… and what will Tony do, since he's used to living in the streets? and what when the family Tony has fled from, comes to find him because they need him?

.

Just so there's no confusion, here is the age of Gibbs and Tony in the story (I will tell you the roles and the ages of the other NCIS characters as soon as they're introduced into the story... so yeah, as stated in the summary, **Tony is 18 and Gibbs is supposed to be 27**...

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

**Learning how to love you**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

.

Rain was pouring down mercilessly on the mostly deserted street of New York and not many people were still outdoors, unless they absolutely needed to be outside.

Anthony DiNozzo jr, Tony for short, pulled his worn, heavy leather coat tight around himself, to keep out the cold and the rain.

His brown hair was plastered to his forehead and hanging in his eyes.

The young 18 year old man, or better boy, knew that he needed to hurry or all the good corners would already be taken by others of his kind.

His kind that meant prostitutes, no matter if male or female.

Tony was one, had been since he was fifteen because he had had no other choice, well maybe he had had a choice.

His parents had died in a car crash when he was fourteen and Tony had been sent from his home country to an uncle, but living with this uncle had been hell and Tony had run.

And that was how he had landed here… on the streets, trying hard to fend for himself… doing almost everything… selling his body…

At first he had refused to do it, hadn't wanted to sink so low, but after four weeks in the streets he had seen no other choice to make a living

And obviously there was something about him that made him attractive for his potential 'clients'. Well he had often been told that he had a dashing smile and handsome face, not to mention a well proportioned body.

At least his father's friends had told him that, but Tony had never given it much thought, thinking that they had all only been polite because his father had been loaded… money Tony had never seen after his parents' death.

But now it had come in quite handy and Tony knew what buttons to push to persuade a reluctant new client to take him home for the night.

Tony rid himself of these thoughts, because thinking about his parents still hurt… even after four years.

The young man ducked into a dark alleyway, when a police car appeared in the distance.

The police around here didn't take too kindly to the homeless, especially prostitutes.

And even though sleeping in an at least warm prison cell on a more or less comfortable bed was way better than the cheap apartment he shared with mice and other vermin, it wasn't an appealing prospect to be plaything for some other low street life for the night.

Sure, he was used to have his body taken more or less against his will, but at least his clients paid for it, enabling Tony to buy himself something to eat and even some books.

Tony loved books. He had loved learning and sports… before all this had happened.

When the police car had passed, he continued on his way to his favorite corner.

Maybe he'd even find one of his usual clients, some of the kinder sort, because he was still quite sore from the night before.

A look at a clock in a shop window told Tony that he needed to hurry, or he would have to go back to his apartment for the night… without money… and sleeping in hotel beds was way better than prison or the mattress in his home.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that he was lucky and his usual spot wasn't taken yet… well at least not by too many.

.

He saw a young woman, two or three years older than him and had to smile.

"Hey Jade," he greeted and the two hugged briefly.

Jade had been the one to show him the laws of the street and she had become like a big sister to him.

They both watched out for each other... as much as possible when being a prostitute.

The young woman, whose real name wasn't Ruby but Jeanne, as she had secretly told him, smiled and wanted to hand Tony a small bundle of money.

"Hello Tom."

Of course she knew his real name too, but on the street you never gave your real name to your clients… not that they cared very much. But it was easier and much safer that way…

Tony eyed the money.

"Where did you get that? And why are you giving it to me?" he questioned, still refusing to take the money from her hands.

"Well… it's US Open again… gives you lots of rich clients who pay double to make sure you don't kiss and tell," the woman said with a smile and that accent, Tony found totally endearing… if it was a normal situation Tony might even have fallen in love with her if he had met her under different circumstances.

And if he had not always preferred men to woman, but on the street feelings and attachments beyond normal friendships weren't allowed, because it made things complicated.

"Okay that answers my first question, but not the second… why are you giving it to me? Won't Richie be mad if you don't give him the money?"

Richie was Jeanne's boss, he was a good boss and protected his employees, but only if they brought him enough money.

That was why Tony refused to join Richie's business, even though the other had offered more than once.

Tony liked to be independent and have the right to turn down a customer, if he didn't feel like going with him…

Jade smiled a little.

"I saw who took you home yesterday… and I know how this guy is. You should rest today. I have three more hours to get my days' money," she said, sounding concerned.

Tony was touched by her concern but he didn't want to get her into trouble… she had done so much for him already.

So he shook his head.

"That's not necessary, Jade, I am okay," he assured.

.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow, as if to tell him that she didn't believe him, but they didn't have more time to discuss this because suddenly Tony saw Richie coming down the street.

Tony gulped a little because of the smile on Richie's face.

"Hello Jade, hello Tommy," the bald headed man said and gave Jeanne a kiss on the cheek before telling her: "Jade, your customer is waiting for you two streets down. He requested your personal service."

The tone of his voice told Jeanne that it was better not to resist…

So she nodded curtly, smiled at Tony one last time and then was gone.

Tony looked at Richie warily. He hated to be alone with this man, because he knew that Richie had a personal interest in him that went beyond wanting him in his business…

"So no customer tonight?" Richie questioned, flinging an arm around Tony's shoulders, pulling the smaller man close to him.

Tony tried to free himself but Richie's arm was like a chain around him.

"Um… just got here… no time to look for one," he informed.

"Hmm… I'd know more than a dozen who'd instantly be here if I told them you'll be waiting for him," Richie breathed in Tony's ear, making the young man squirm uncomfortable. Of course he was used to bed people he particularly wasn't interested in and would normally never sleep with if he had a choice, but at least he had the chance to turn down someone he was totally disgusted by…

He wouldn't have that freedom if he worked for Richie, even though he'd probably get more money and a better home out of it…

Richie plainly scared him and he didn't want to work for him… or even more…

"Um… I'm flattered but you know that I'm not interested in working for you," he said, trying to sound as determined as he could.

"Pity… but I'm sure one day you'll change your mind."

Richie was still breathing directly in his ear and his tongue flicked against his ear for a second.

Tony flinched again, wanting to get away from this man…

"Maybe," he answered nonchalantly, knowing that this would probably get Richie to back off.

The man laughed his deep, throaty laugh that always gave Tony goose pumps…

"Well, how about me being your customer tonight? You know how much I want you."

And with that Richie put a wet kiss on Tony's lips before the young man could react.

But he also loosened his grip so that Tony finally had a chance to escape from him.

"Um… thanks for the offer, but I guess there's already someone waiting for me."

With that Tony ran away from Richie, who gave an annoyed growl, muttering something like that Tony would regret refusing him…

But Tony didn't care.

.

He stopped in front of the dark, elegant car that he had noticed when still talking with Jade.

The driver had had his eyes on him during their whole conversation and now opened the door without hesitation.

Tony had seen the car the last few days. The driver had always been watching him, but driving away whenever he had approached.

Today the man had obviously made up his mind and gathered his courage to take Tony with him for the night…

Tony quickly slid into the passenger's seat and eyed the man.

He looked friendly enough in that elegant suite and a nice smile on his face. Tony guessed he was somewhere in his late forties, early fifties.

And his face was somehow familiar.

_/I've probably seen him in a paper or somewhere…/_ Tony guessed. He remembered Jeanne saying that the US Open had started. He was probably one of the officials or associated with a player…

With those thoughts he hadn't even realized that the man had started his car and drove down the streets.

"Hello, boy… how old are you?" the man questioned, finally breaking the silence in the car.

"I'm legal… well at least old enough so you won't get in trouble… and don't worry, I won't tell anyway. That's bad for business," Tony said, a sarcastic laugh escaping him.

He ran a hand through his still wet hair. He had heard those questions before, because he knew he looked younger than he was.

The man smiled a little and laid a hand on Tony's knee, squeezing it gently.

"Don't be offended. I just needed to make sure. So what's your name?" the man questioned.

"To…" Tony started, but quickly corrected himself: "Call me Tom or Tommy."

The man laughed.

"Interesting name," he said.

"Is there anything you want me to call you?" Tony questioned.

He hated it, when he had to be too impersonal. That made things even more awkward. Many made him call them 'Master'…

"Call me Toby."

Tony was pretty sure, that this wasn't the real name too, but he honestly didn't care about names… this was all about business.

There was silence again while they left the inner city, driving to a rather big house. That surprised Tony.

The man was really confident that he was taking a prostitute to his own home, or maybe he just didn't care if he was found out.

The man parked the car, got out of it and Tony followed with slight hesitation.

"Come on," Toby said almost gently, his hand running up and down Tony's back, then pressing his lips to Tony's cheek.

The gestures were so gentle, that Tony was a bit surprised. Most of the time his customers were rough and demanding.

He followed the man into his home, or whatever this building was to him.

He was quickly led up to the bedroom… from there it was only business to Tony…

.

* * *

.

When Tony awoke next time, he was surprised to feel a heavy arm draped around his waist, one leg curled over his own legs and the silky bed sheets wrapped tightly around them both.

The sun was already standing high and shining through the half drawn blinds.

This was new… okay… he was often allowed to stay the night, but never so long after sunrise.

And he mostly stayed the night with his hands tied to the bed, partly because his customer had fallen asleep on him before being able to untie him after their sex, partly because they wanted to make sure that he wouldn't steal anything from them and vanish.

Not that Tony would ever do that. He only took the money he got for his services…

So this was a totally new experience for him. It felt almost like the other man was holding him like a lover and not like the cheap prostitute that he was.

Tony tried to wriggle free of the arm, get his money, Toby had placed on his nightstand last night and leave, but as soon as he moved away from the man, he was drawn back against the broad chest…

_/Well… there goes nothing…./_ Tony grumbled in his thoughts.

He knew he needed to get away before someone discovered him here and he needed to tell Jeanne, that he was okay. She requested him to come by every time he returned from a customer, because she wanted to know that everything had gone well.

He contemplated waking the man, but before he could, he heard footsteps and then the door to the bedroom was yanked open and a young man stood frozen in the door frame when he discovered the sight in the bedroom.

Tony's eyes widened, because he recognized the young man standing there...how could he not… he was one of tennis finest… Leroy Jethro Gibbs, world number 3, favorite for the next US Open.

.

to be continued… if anyone of you is interested… *shy smile*


End file.
